


blood of the fathers

by immolationfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Luke Is Best Dad, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: There's something more than just Leia's hope of finding Luke Skywalker that pulls Rey to Ach'To. There's something deeper, a gut instinct that feels an awful lot like the Force. She lets it guide her steps.
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	blood of the fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evaceratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/gifts).



> fuck rian johnson. kind of a standalone, not necessarily a part of our actual rey palpatine-skywalker canon

Rey holds the lightsaber out, and she will him to speak, anything, the cloaked man she hasn't seen since -

He faces her, and she thought he was dead, and she's pretty sure he thought she was dead, so she was thinking it'd be quite the reunion.

"Kira," he breathes, so softly she nearly doesn't hear it, but that one word alone (her name) breaks the dam and she rushes forwards and into her fathers's warm arms, comforting as they had been when she was half her size.

"Papa," she gasps, and she crying, and Luke's crying, and they are holding onto each other too tightly, but it's, it's brilliant, and she wouldn't change a thing. "I thought you were dead."

Luke does something that almost is a laugh and holds her tighter.

"I thought you were dead. We make quite the pair."

The lightsaber feel heavy in her hand and she pulls back, pressing the lightsaber into Luke's hands.

"Take it, please," but he shakes his hands and curls her fingers over it.

"It's your's now, Rey. Keep it."

-oOo-

Rey is sitting cross-legged on a stone seat in front if the fire, trying not to slurp the hot stew Luke had given her to loudly or too fast. Luke is across from her, looking at her through the flames, his own stew forgotten on the bench next to him. She doesn't feel self-conscious under his gaze - she never has, but it feels... different. Maybe it's how much... sadder he feels. Luke always carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and stood tall, but now, it's like it has all finally caught up to him. 

She finishes and sets her bowl down, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Then she resettles on the seat and looks Luke in the eyes.

"Papa, I need to know," she says. "What happened? That night?"

Luke stares into the fire.

"To know what happened that night, you must know what happened the night before," he begins, and Rey almost feels like a little girl again, young, and eager to learn, and missing her Mama, but nothing stories from Papa could fix. "The Force, as I'm sure you'd felt, had become cloudy. I never really understood what that meant until then. It felt like I was lost in a sandstorm, not knowing which way to go. There were voices and shapes around me but nothing clear." Luke's eye shift upward slightly and he meets her eyes. "I trusted Ben. I told him what I felt, and he agreed, and I thought he, at least I could trust. My nephew. My sister's son. I trusted him with my students, and my life, and more importantly, yours. But I shouldn't have, because in the end, it was him. And it was my fault."

Rey swallows. Her cousin had betrayed all of them when he murdered and burned and destroyed that night. It scarred all of them, and no more than she.

"Why? Why come here?" She asks, and she genuinely needs to know. It's so remote, and all he left was a map, and part of a map to find him.

"Because this place was a Jedi temple," he tells her, and then gestures widely with his arm. "Look at all of this. All the stone buildings, the tree? Jedi origins, all of it. Ach'To is remote and empty, and that's what I need right now." He leans forward, and his voice drops. "You and I both know there's something wrong in the Force. Here is where I can discover why."

Rey mirrors him, leaning forward as well.

"And have you?" She asks, her voice similarly lowered.

Luke closes his eyes, tiredly.

"I don't know." He opens them and looks her in the eye. "But we must know soon."

The spell they had woven ends when a porg chirps suddenly, and Rey jumps up and sits next to her uncle.

"Papa," she says, and touches his shoulder. "You couldn't have known. It wasn't your fault. Ben - Kylo failed you. I won't." 

Luke looks at her, and he smiles, and he seems to her more like the hopeful man who cared for her so tenderly when she was little. He lifts a hand and lays it on her head, like he used to when she was small.

"Ever so much more like your aunt."

Rey smiles wryly.

"She says I'm more like you everyday."

Luke laughs a little, and he stands, and she stands too.

"Tomorrow," he says, picking up his bowl and taking her's. "Bright and early. I have a lesson for you, I've been thinking about."

-oOo-

Rey sits cross-legged on the stone like Luke told her to, her hands on her knees, facing the sunrise. Luke paces a circle around her, a piece of long grass in his hands he keeps fiddling with.

"There are a few things you need to know about war, about life in general," he begins, and Rey feels a thrill of excitement when she hears his "teacher" voice. "There will always be death. There will always be loss, and pain, and fear, and anger. These things are inevitable, and cannot be changed, no matter if there is war or not."

He pauses for a moment, letting the moment hang, before he turns to Rey, and holds up a single finger.

"But. Where there is death, and the end of all things, there is life, and the beginning of new things. Where there is loss, there is love. Where there is pain, there is comfort, where there is anger, there is courage. And where there is fear? Well, my dear, where there is fear, there is always, always hope. You know what your mother says. Hope is like the sun." He gestures with one arm towards the sunrise. "And you, Rey? You are our sun."

When Rey smiles, it’s like the breaking of dawn after a long, dark night.

When Rey laughs, it’s like the sun bursting through rain clouds.

When Rey lifts the rocks, it’s like time has stopped, and she has bent the universe to save her friends, and the look on her face is the sun burning hot and bright in the desert.

Rey is a star all her own, and everyone who has ever come in contact with her knows that she wasn’t always a sun.

She was shaped by a man shaped by two suns and dreams of freedom and thoughts of hope.

She was shaped by a man who was Good and full of Light.

This man is Luke Skywalker, and he is a Jedi like his father before him. 


End file.
